chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Colt M1911
The Colt M1911 was a Human firearm that was originally manufactured by the Colt Manufacturing Company on Earth. The gun was adopted by the United States military in 1911, but it was known that the gun's designer, John Moses Browning, had patents that dated back to 1897. The gun saw action through both major World Wars of the 20th Century, the Korean and Vietnam war. The 1911 celebrated its 100th birthday in 2011. It was known to be 'immortal' since the design was still known to be avaliable even as of the 33rd Century. It was considered the grandfather of the modern handgun. It was chambered in .45 ACP. Description & History The Colt 1911 pistol had a robust design that made it stand out in the early part of the 20th century. As the name implies, it was manufactured in the year 1911, making it one of the first kinds of semi-automatic box loaded pistols. The designer of the weapon and firearms mogul, John Browning sold his design to Colt, who ran with the design. The handgun saw use in every major conflict of the 20th and 21st century, being used by civilians and military forces alike. Although no longer a service weapon of the military, it was still widely used by police forces and special forces units alike. After the colonization race of the 24th century, clones and even the official design of the 1911 were still being circulated despite being 300 years old at the time. In all of its existence, the 1911 was never given significant design changes since it was the gun that set the bar for all that would follow, using a round that still had bite to it. 1911s were brought to colony worlds as a basic survival pistol and would be chambered in other rounds other than the .45 that it was originally armed with. Coloinists found the weapon easy to use and powerful. Enthusiasts at the time still considered it one of the best single action weapons of all time and were not willing to let a piece of military history fade away. So the 1911 was one of many weapons that was kept circulated through official (and unofficial) means. During the Human-Covenant War, the 1911 was seen as a backup weapon for UNSC forces, though not being a service pistol - that honor went to the Misriah Arms M6 series of handguns, which were chambered for a much larger 12.7mm round. During the defense of New Mombasa in October of 2552, multiple weapons, including the 1911s and its clones were used by civilian, police, and military forces alike. The rounds were generally good for unshielded opponents such as Grunts and Jackals. They were also good for delivering killing coup de grace shots on the aliens. Following the war, the 1911 recieved no real special changes, despite being upped for the times. Modern versions of the immortal pistol would be kept with the technolonogical changes. In the 27th Century, the weapon looked more like modern pistols, though it still had its signature look about it that could be traced through its history. At some point in time, firearns enthusiasts had started to want the original looking model back in circulation, but manufacturers were not willing to do that. So, a semi-underground 'Body Shop' industry would be started for the 1911, and many other older firearms that had that 'old world charm' about them. Usually these were used for collectors and enthusiasts, but some times military clients bought into it as well. 1911s crafted by these Body Shops generally had the look of their ancient counterparts, but had the insides of a modern military firearm. The current day 1911 could outperform its 20th Century counterpart by a wide margin. Traditional 1911 models were single action handguns, meaning that the hammer had to be charged in order to fire. This could be done by racking the slide to chamber the round and charge the gun. However, more modern versions could be done with a double action trigger system. Typically, 1911s had a seven round box magazine with .45 ACP rounds. As of the 33rd Century, the gun has an effective range of 250 meters with a maximum range being a bit over 400 meters. It wasa hidden gem in combat as most firearm companies opted for more electronically based guns with bigger bullets. What the 1911 had over those was maneuverability and a near-unkillable design. It could also be modified for a variety of situations with any possible design coming to light. List of Manufacturers *Colt Manufacturing Company - Colt M1911M (Modern), Colt 1911A33 *Misriah Armories - MA1911 (2552-2850), MA1911A, MA1911B, MA1911C *Orion Arms - OA11 *Armalight - Mark XV Mod 0 *Elysium Defense Solutions - Government Model 1911 *Farpoint Munitions - Farpoint .45 Model 20 *Colt Mobius - M1911-A1, MC1911-A4 *Knothole Armories - KK1911 Browning *Numerous Body Shops - M1911, M1911A1 Trivia *The 1911 is the oldest Human weapon that has appeared in the current date of the Chaos Chronicles. The design of the weapon is 1328 years old that has survived through sheer propogation throughout Human space and its use by the Mobians. It's also one of the few weapons with a design that's interuniversal. *A model resembling an M1911A1 was the favored weapon of Allen Roan. List of Appearances *Partnership (First Appearance) *Deception Category:Weapon Category:Military Category:Handgun